


Возмещение

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Жаль, что в нашем мире наравне с психологами, лечащими зависимость от наркотиков, не существует врачей, которые бы насильно вырывали из твоего сердца наглую, неугомонную проблему.





	1. Часть №I

_**Монс, 3:26 AM** _

_«Я могу приехать на следующей неделе?»_

_**Доставлено, прочитано.** _

Пальцы в очередной раз отчаянно нажимают на кнопку «обновить». На экране мобильного телефона по-прежнему не появляется никаких оповещений о наличии новых сообщений от парня. Монс нервно сглатывает, проведя рукой по своим волосам. Лоик что, заснул там? Высыпаться ночью, конечно, хорошо, однако нельзя просто так обрывать переписку в самом её разгаре. Особенно, если это переписка с усталым и взволнованным шведом.

Трансляция финала Евровидения 2017 года завершилась где-то около двух часов назад. Зелмерлёв справился со своей работой комментатора и, отправив коллегу — помогающего ему с этой непростой задачей — в аэропорт на поздний рейс, решил послоняться ещё немного по окрестностям здания Международного выставочного центра. Не то, чтобы здесь было на что смотреть, просто билеты мужчина на обратный путь всё ещё не приобрёл, гулять по ночным улицам Киева такой известной персоне было опасно, а гостиничный номер веял неприятным чувством одиночества. И вообще, не любил швед гостиницы.

Ещё раз обновив страницу, Монс в разы усилил своё желание разбить телефон вдребезги прямо здесь, в специально отведённом для прессы закрытом помещении. Однако он своё ярое желание в жизнь так и не воплотил, ибо посчитал безрассудством причинять боль неразумному техническому прибору. Ведь логичнее было бы с такой же яростью сейчас разбить нос наглому и до чёртиков упрямому бельгийцу, который лишь из раза в раз снисходил отсылать короткие сухие ответы на сообщения.

Да как он вообще смел игнорировать Зелмерлёва? Это злило, заставляло ненависть вскипать острым огнём безумия в сердце мужчины. Он был слишком замучен зеленоглазым парнем, который так старательно игнорировал его существование на планете Земля последние два года. У Лоика была учёба, гастроли… у Лоика была своя жизнь. У того самого Лоика, что на репетициях задумчиво изучал мужчину своими тёмно-изумрудными глазами и вздрагивал от каждого его прикосновения, сейчас был свой, совершенно новый мир, в котором места для шведа абсолютно не осталось.

Это сводило с ума. Зелмерлёв слишком привык получать желаемое, он попросту не был в состоянии осознать, что ему нужно отпустить всё, связавшее его далёкими двумя годами ранее с бельгийцем. «Жаль, что в нашем мире наравне с психологами, лечащими зависимость от наркотиков, не существует врачей, которые бы насильно вырывали из твоего сердца наглую, неугомонную проблему».

Монс встаёт с дивана и, накидывая лёгкое пальто, направляется через коридоры в сторону выхода. Вокруг суета, многочисленные журналисты, стремящиеся получить интервью у победителя этого года, а также делегации участников, которые сейчас уже покидают здание. У кого-то на лице радость, у кого-то печаль… Всё прямо как после прошлого Евровидения; да и позапрошлого тоже. Сами конкурсы каждый год разные, однако концентрация эмоций после них, этот для кого-то приятный, а для кого-то и не очень после привкус слишком знаком шведу.

Пока мужчина приветливо — насколько это возможно — кивает каждому встречному участнику, он уже почти доходит до выхода из помещения, однако дорогу дальше ему заслоняет делегация Болгарии. У их представителя берут интервью, поэтому небольшое сборище людей загораживает шведу путь к запасному выходу, специально приготовленному для местных «звёзд».

Подросток разговаривает с девушкой интервьюером то ли на русском, то ли на болгарском — ради бога, Зелмерлёв не в состоянии различить эти мудрёные славянские языки — и, в отличии от остальных конкурсантов, по его лицу нельзя определить одну единственную эмоцию. Влажные глаза Кристиана искрятся, с заметной грустью смотря на людей вокруг, а губы, вопреки всему, преобразуют улыбку. Монс прекрасно понимает эти контрасты эмоций: в один момент ты можешь искренне радоваться и сгорать от ноющей печали внутри одновременно. В один и тот же самый момент своей жизни ты можешь яростно ненавидеть и трепетно, всем сердцем, обожать. Поверьте, кому-кому, а мужчине это слишком знакомо.

Костов замечает на себе взгляд задумавшегося шведа и в знак приветствия добродушно машет ему рукой. Монс кратко кивает и небрежно бросает одну из самых банальных фраз в качестве поздравления. Подросток даже не успевает поблагодарить, как девушка, бравшая у него интервью, тут же нагло отвлекает на себя его внимание. Зелмерлёв ещё недолго стоит на одном месте, а позже всё-таки решается пройти сквозь толпу к выходу. Правая рука его находится в кармане пальто, сжимая лежащий в нём телефон. Так он в состоянии чувствовать себя спокойным за то, что сможет ощутить ладонью вибрацию, если придёт хоть одно единственное, но такое необходимое оповещение о новом сообщении.

* * *

 

Мужчина находится в баре, любезно предоставленном организаторами конкурса всем желающим людям, принявшим хоть какое-то участие в Евровидении. В большинстве своём развлекаются в помещении работники сцены, сами организаторы и даже некоторые из участников. Нужно отметить, что конкурсантов лишь несколько, так как остальным нужен отдых, и ехать сразу же через несколько часов после конкурса праздновать не слишком привлекательная идея для уставших от шоу певцов. Особенно если учитывать, что у большинства из них на руках уже имеются билеты на утренний рейс домой.

Монс сидит за барной стойкой, вертя в руках телефон. В помещении приглушен свет, а окружающий шум и гам он совершенно игнорирует.

Изначально, разумеется, швед подвергся нападкам рабочих, которые хотели сделать с ним пару селфи, но позже его всё же оставили в покое. Усталый внешний вид мужчины говорил за него сам, поэтому людям вокруг не хотелось мешать, да и у них без того своё веселье было в самом разгаре.

Бармен наливает в небольшой стеклянный фужер очередную порцию крепкого виски и смиряет заинтересованным взглядом шведа. Работнику бара было весьма любопытно увидеть столь известного и успешного человека в таком потрёпанном и задумчивом состоянии.

— Ваше виски, — спокойно произносит светловолосый парень, заставляя карие глаза Монса наконец-то отвлечься от дисплея телефона.

Без лишних слов швед залпом выпивает напиток цвета тёмного янтаря и, прикрыв глаза, отклоняется на узкую спинку барного стула. Бармен грустно качает головой. Ему часто на сменах попадаются подобного рода клиенты, отчаянно пытающиеся сжечь высокоградусными напитками все свои проблемы.

Зелмерлёв снова смотрит сквозь пелену усталости и алкоголя на светящийся экран телефона. Мужчина сидит в таком положении ещё около минуты, а затем резко нажимает на кнопку «отправить».

_**Монс, 4:50 AM** _

_«Да пошёл ыт!»_

_**Доставлено, прочитано.** _

Опечатку в последнем слове он не замечает. Отбросив телефон с характерным звуком на стойку, Монс снова закрывает глаза. На фоне издевательски звучит чей-то громкий смех, заглушающий весёлую, простенькую на мотив музыку, раздающуюся из настенных колонок. Окружающие люди оживлённо празднуют — в восприятии мужчины их голоса сливаются в один ужасно раздражающий беспорядок. На долю секунды у него возникает острое желание уйти, уехать, улететь… вот только куда и зачем?

На барный стул рядом с Монсом не просто садится, а шумно падает чьё-то тело. Мужчина всё ещё не открывает своих глаз, устало думая о том, что ему стоит вызвать такси. Тело, что приземлилось рядом, на непонятном для Зелмерлёва языке о чём-то просит бармена. Последний утвердительно отвечает и, судя по звукам, приступает к выполнению заказа.

— О, Монс, как же я рад тебя видеть! — заметно заплетаясь в словах, восклицает представитель Болгарии.

Мужчина от неожиданности распахивает глаза и видит перед собой довольно неожиданную картину: Кристиан, чьи волосы формируют собой самый настоящий хаос, пьяно улыбается ему, пока бармен достаёт второй стеклянный фужер и наливает в него отдающий терпким ароматом виски.

— А ты что здесь делаешь? — интересуется швед, вопросительно приподнимая бровь. Честно говоря, он был уверен, что участники, занявшие высокое место, не появятся в баре сегодняшней ночью — а если точнее, уже утром.

Костов выглядит невероятно помятым и взъерошенным. Видимо, подросток пришёл со своей делегацией второе место праздновать. Только вот Монс не видит поблизости его сопровождающих.

— Сбежал от своих, — просто пожимает плечами Кристиан.

Мужчина непонимающе смотрит на представителя Болгарии, пока тот берёт в руку наполненный фужер и, зажмурившись, подносит его к губам. Попытка выпить всё залпом — прямо как это делают крутые парни — сводится на нет, и Костов давится алкоголем, начиная неконтролируемо кашлять. Зелмерлёв, в свою очередь, начинает неконтролируемо, но искренне смеяться.

Хрипло откашливаясь, Кристиан настырно пытается выдавить из себя слова, которые безутешно подавляются нескончаемыми приступами вдохов и выдохов:

— Ты чего? — вновь заглатывая очередную порцию воздуха, возмущается он. — Прекрати смеяться!

Монс всё ещё хохочет, когда подросток останавливается и переводит дыхание. Глаза его становятся влажными от кашля, что делает внешность ещё более невинной и детской. Как только Кристиана без взрослых сюда пустили? Да ещё и налили спиртное. Это, наверное, останется самой главной загадкой для шведа. Как и то, зачем представитель Болгарии, успокоив свои бронхи, снова берётся допивать последнее, что осталось в стакане.

— Выведите отсюда ребёнка, — с наигранно серьёзным тоном обращается к бармену швед, — он творит сумасшедшие вещи.

Парень за стойкой лишь слабо улыбается, но не отвлекается от своей работы. Костов же, допив до конца и поставив пустой фужер на столешницу, в наказание за обидные слова ударяет мужчину по плечу.

— Всё-всё, я понял, — Зелмерлёв в качестве защиты выставляет впереди себя руки, — ты не ребёнок.

Кристиан откидывается на узкую, неудобно впивающуюся под самую лопатку, спинку барного стула. Он вытирает выступившие от кашля слёзы и задумчиво смотрит куда-то вперёд. Монс отмечает, что они с юношей толком так и не успели поговорить ни разу за эту неделю. Одни лишь недолгие зрительные контакты и кинутые друг другу банальные фразы приветствия — всё, чем они могут похвастаться.

Лежащий на стойке телефон начинает вибрировать. Зелмерлёв сначала не понимает в чём дело, а затем, осознав, что это звонок, вздрагивает и чуть ли не подскакивает на одном месте. Представитель Болгарии пугается такой внезапной реакции мужчины и, спустя несколько секунд, недовольно произносит:

— Да возьми ты уже.

Монс шумно выдыхает. Если это не тот самый, о ком он думает, звонок лишь огорчит. Да и, признаться честно, швед не горит желанием разговаривать со своим менеджером или с кем-нибудь ещё, кто указывал ему где и в какое время находиться.

Мобильник продолжает упрямо гудеть, располагаясь экраном вниз. Почему-то Монсу становится с каждой нагнетающей секундой слишком волнительно и, что совсем сбивает с толку, страшно. Это продолжается ровно до того момента, пока он не чувствует руку подростка на своём плече и не слышит его полный искренности вопрос:

— Ты тоже спрятался ото всех?

Нет, швед ни от кого не спрятался. Мужчина два года сгорал от мучительных попыток обратить на себя внимание упрямого Лоика Нотте. Два года гонялся за бельгийцем словно какой-то мальчишка. Кто-кто, а Зелмерлёв точно ни от кого не спрятался!

Монс резко встаёт с барного стула и, захватив телефон, быстро направляется в сторону как правило тихого и бесшумного коридора, находящегося между мужским и женским туалетом. Удивлённый Кристиан остаётся один. Он смотрит на удаляющийся силуэт шведа, облокачиваясь о низкую спинку барного стула. Как только Зелмерлёв скрывается за дверью, Костов задумчивым, грустным взглядом смотрит на стоящие перед ним два пустых стакана. Он просит бармена повторить заказ и снова переводит свой взор на дверной проём.

* * *

 

— … прости меня.

Сердце Монса поддаётся испепелению в монотонных гудках, раздающихся в динамике телефона. «Что это было?» — Зелмерлёв не верил. Это не был голос Ло, это не были его слова. Он просто не мог… Рука, держащая телефон, медленно опускается вниз. Ладонь нарочно ослабевает хватку и даёт мобильнику упасть. Где-то в гуще пепла, оставшегося в груди вместо сердца мужчины, раздаётся грохот. А затем безликая пустота. Вот и пришла реальность, которую так боялся швед. Реальность, что даёт ему хлёсткую пощёчину и вправляет мозги на место.

«Думал, в наступивший тридцатник до тебя должно быть дело столь молодому и талантливому певцу? Его карьера только начиналась, а ты пытался эгоистично тормозить парня, добивался его бесценного внимания… Какой же ты всё-таки мудак, Зелмерлёв».

Холодный душ собственных мыслей заставляет мужчину бездвижно стоять ещё несколько минут на одном месте. Услышанное будто выбивает весь алкоголь из организма Монса, оставив после себя лишь гноящуюся боль, перевоплощающую в кромешную пустоту все смешанные в беспорядочный ком чувства внутри. Холодная дрожь пробегает по коже, когда швед чувствует на своей спине чей-то пристальный взгляд. Он резко оборачивается и сталкивается с карими глазами Кристиана.

Тот, опираясь о стену, вероятнее всего всё это время изучал Зелмерлёва, пока тот стоял в оцепенелом состоянии.

— Что это было? — юноша кивает в сторону валяющегося у ног шведа телефона.

Монс шумно выдыхает, закрывая глаза. Всё, что он желает сейчас — это побыть наедине с собой, смириться с мыслями, что он неоднократно пытался влезть в чужую жизнь, чуть ли не разрушив её. И в итоге, по всей видимости, разрушил свою. Зря Костов здесь появился. Мужчина разводит руками и с ноткой раздражения в голосе спрашивает:

— Могу ли я просто спрятаться здесь ото всех?

Кристиан кивает.

Отведя усталый взгляд от подростка, Зелмерлёв садится на пол около противоположной стены коридора. Он обхватывает голову руками и что-то неразборчиво произносит на шведском языке. Представитель Болгарии тоже садится на пол, прямо напротив мужчины, также опираясь спиной о стену. На несколько минут в коридоре повисает бесцветная тишина.

— Я подвёл их всех, — тихо произносит Костов.

— А я подвёл себя всего.

Снова тишина. Подросток начинает тяжело дышать в собственные согнутые колени. Монс поднимает взгляд и замечает, как по щекам к подбородку Костова медленно стекают искрящиеся, полные сожалений и вины, слёзы.

— Крис, — подаёт голос мужчина, на что юноша даже не реагирует, — успокойся.

Зелмерлёв встаёт и медленно подходит к подростку. Он садится рядом, кладя руку на его плечо, и отрицательно качает головой:

— Лучший результат за всю историю Болгарии на Евровидении. Никого ты не подводил.

Подросток поднимает голову и, шмыгая носом, внимательно смотрит на мужчину. Слова его звучат искренно, однако сердце Костова, будто издеваясь, ноюще сжимается каждый раз, когда юноша представляет себе, что у него был шанс принести своей стране победу, а он его бесследно упустил. Это чувство вины съедает все положительные эмоции; не даёт Кристиану возможности ровно дышать.

Монс указательным пальцем аккуратно вытирает дорожки серебристых слёз с щёк юноши. Отвлечься на успокоение другого лучше, чем самому погрязнуть с головой внутри беспорядочного кома проблем, верно?

— Мне стоит позвонить кому-нибудь из твоей делегации? — спрашивает Зелмерлёв, а затем неохотно отмечает, что последнее, что ему хочется сейчас — это взять в руки злосчастный телефон.

— Нет, — отрицательно качает головой Костов.

Швед понимающе смотрит на него и, облокотившись о твёрдую стену, вздыхает. Ещё один заблудший ребёнок — ещё одна вероятная проблема. Главное не быть мудаком, изгнать все наитупейшие мысли из головы и уговорить Кристиана связаться со своими сопровождающими, которые, наверняка, уже весь Киев обзвонили в поисках сбежавшего певца… или же-

— Поедешь ко мне в отель?

_Только не снова._

Костов кивает, с выглядывающей из-за ограды слёз и алкоголя благодарностью смотря на мужчину. Подростку не хочется оставаться в баре, так как был велик шанс, что его здесь смогут обнаружить. А с Зелмерлёвым по непонятным причинам он может чувствовать себя в покое. Кристиану хочется лишь спрятаться. Вот и всё.

Швед поднимается на ноги и подаёт руку представителю Болгарии. Бросив взгляд на свой лежащий на полу — и, судя по воспоминаниям о треске во время падения, сломанный — мобильник, Монс поспешно произносит:

— Такси вызовем с твоего телефона.


	2. Часть №II

Отель как и сотни других. Номер, в который заселился Зелмерлёв, самый обычный и простой, ничем особенным не выделялся: светлые стены и сто́ящая своих денег мебель бежевых оттенков; очень частое клише.

Мужчина подхватывает подростка, когда тот входит в комнату и неуклюже спотыкается. «Парнишка правда перепил», — думает про себя Монс, с ноткой интереса и иронии наблюдая как смеётся Костов в его руках. Беспорядок волос, смятая тёмная футболка и затуманенный взгляд… где-то швед это уже видел. Крис обнимает Зелмерлёва, пьяно утыкаясь в его шею лицом. Он продолжает смеяться в странной манере, а мужчина отчаянно пытается понять из-за чего.

— Я так устал… — на ухо шепчет ему представитель Болгарии.

Подростка окружает едкий туман, и тело его изнеможённо опирается на Монса до тех пор, пока тот не пытается самостоятельно отстраниться. Юноша успевает уловить взгляд шведа и, прикусив губу, ухмыляется случайной, абсолютно сумасшедшей мысли в своей голове. Кристиану сейчас слишком плевать на всё, что может произойти. Тому самому Кристиану, которому осточертело внешнее давление; тому самому, который слишком пьян и юн.

— Прошу, — он непозволительно плотно прижимается к Зелмерлёву, наблюдая за растерянной радужкой его карих глаз.

Швед быстро понимает намёк и ему хочется сразу же оттолкнуть юношу, объяснить, что это плохо закончится, что отношения с Монсом ни к чему хорошему не приводят, — и это он мог уверенно подтвердить конкретным примером — однако его взгляд натыкается на неподдельную, искрению мольбу в глазах Кристиана.

_Жалость порой может приводить к ужасным вещам, поэтому…_

Мужчина вжимает юношу в пружинистый матрас, влажными губами оставляя пылающие багровые следы на бледной, будто фарфоровой шее. Узкие запястья Костова прижаты к кровати, находясь чуть выше головы, а глаза закрыты в предвкушении успокаивающей ласки — слишком нужной и желанной. Когда Кристиан ощущает на своём паху ладонь Зелмерлёва, из уст его вырывается будоражащий разум стон и бесстыдно разрывает тишину номера. Рука мужчины начинает мучительно медленные движения, расстёгивая молнию джинс, и Костов развратно изгибается от удовольствия, хриплым шёпотом моля о продолжении. Монс опускает взгляд и покорно выполняет просьбу.

Шведу смотреть в глаза юноши слишком больно. В те самые не так давно заплаканные глаза, молящие позволить мальчишке отдохнуть, поймать момент расслабления после всех внутренних терзаний и нервотрёпки, свалившейся на хрупкие с виду плечи. В те самые глаза, что так развратно блестели сейчас.

_Почему?_

Почему Монс чувствует себя виноватым? Это не его инициатива! Не он висел у себя самого же на шее; не он был тем испорченным подростком, который отчаянно пытался забыться. Знойное покалывание в сером, безликом прахе, что ранее именовался сердцем, заставляет мужчину одёрнуть себя на мысли, что ни черта он не изменился за эти два года. Швед продолжает быть тем же мудаком-Зелмерлёвым, коим его обозвал срывающийся в крике бельгиец на их самой первой встрече. В ту ночь тоже всему виной были усталость и алкоголь.

_Кристиан Костов не был Лоиком Нотте._

«Они вовсе не похожи», — упрямо твердит сам себе Монс, а воспоминания о таком же юном и таившем в душе собственных демонов Лоике Нотте накрывают сознание мужчины проклятой, отвратной пеленой сожаления. Именно сожаления, потому что отвечать на провокацию забывшегося, потерявшегося Костова было нельзя.

Подросток цепляется дрожащими кистями рук о смятую простынь, в грязном удовольствии разводя колени перед Монсом и тяжело дыша. Мужчина проводит влажным языком по разгорячённой плоти юноши. Разрядка эмоций для одного и мучительная кара за всё содеянное для другого — вот чем являлось это раннее утро.

Сквозь неплотные шторы пробивались лучи солнца — непозволительно светлые для двух спрятавшихся не в том месте и не в то время идиотов. Через едкий туман подросток смотрит на неопределённую точку в потолке над собой. Голова Кристиана запрокинута назад, а грудь шумно вздымается из-за несходящей волны грязного возбуждения. Душевная благодарность отражается во взгляде Костова, опущенном на аккуратно обращающегося с его членом шведа. Жаркие губы юноши отчаянно хватают новую порцию воздуха, а бёдра ритмично поддаются вперёд.

 

* * *

 

Дневной Киев — усталый от прошедшей ночи, сонный город. Такой же сонный, как и парнишка, задремавший на заднем сиденье такси. Веки его устало сомкнуты, а голова чуть наклонена влево, облокачиваясь об оконное стекло. Зелмерлёв, который сидит на переднем сиденье рядом с водителем, почти всю дорогу оборачивается на подростка и просит таксиста ехать как можно аккуратнее. К сожалению Монса, не все горожане имеют даже базовых знаний английского языка. Ещё повезло, что представитель Болгарии знает русский, а то мужчине бы пришлось буквально на пальцах объяснять водителю, что им срочно нужно в аэропорт.

В голове бессвязная каша, во рту до ужаса непонятный после привкус от пережитой ночи. И нет, это касается не только похмелья, но и эмоций, что швед испытывает сейчас. Его слабость и безрассудство никогда не угомонятся, по крайней мере, не в этой жизни точно. Видел бы его сейчас со стороны Ло — дал бы очередную жаркую пощёчину, в которой, нужно признаться, Зелмерлёв нуждается как никогда ранее.

Швед снова оборачивается назад, когда слышит, как Кристиан бубнит что-то неразборчивое сквозь сон. Заметив косой взгляд со стороны таксиста, он поспешно отвлекается на вид, открывающийся сквозь лобовое стекло. Лазурное небо — такое же чистое, юное и прекрасное, как… Вот только без сравнений, пожалуйста.

Из постели их вытащил звонок по телефону отеля, исходящий от надоедливого менеджера Монса. Некто сообщил начавшей панику и обыскавшей почти весь Киев за одну ночь делегации из Болгарии, что Костов был замечен этой ночью в компании шведа в баре. Те, разумеется, сразу же связались с представителями Зелмерлёва. Сонный Монс был отчитан своим менеджером за выключенный телефон и игнорирование всех дозволенных норм.

Волнение команды Болгарии можно понять; несовершеннолетний певец, имеющий определённую популярность, потерялся в незнакомом городе. Любой пришёл бы в ужас. Подростка швед насильно вытащил из кровати. Тот долго сопротивлялся и жаловался на головную боль, но оковы тёплой постели в конечном счёте всё же покинул. Далее последовали попытки вернуть Кристиану человеческий внешний вид — а заодно и Зелмерлёву тоже — однако от усталости в глазах и цветущих фиолетовым оттенком засосов на шее было невозможно избавиться.

Такси подъезжает к людному аэропорту. Монс трясёт юношу за плечи и, убедившись, что сиреневые отметины скрыты подаренным мужчиной плащом, — что был заметно велик Костову — помогает подростку выйти из машины. Разговора между ними как такового не состоялось; один был слишком сонным, чтобы соображать, а второй просто боялся сказать что-то не то.

Яркий солнечный свет и суета горожан вокруг — эти факторы заставляют похмелье Кристиана напомнить о себе. Голова его начинает предательски гудеть, и желудок сводит болезненной судорогой — про еду, разумеется, оба забыли. Заприметив издалека свою мать и остальных членов делегации, Костов изо всех сил пытается натянуть как можно приятную улыбку, не отдающую ни каплей фальши — он старается, честно. У Зелмерлёва от косых взглядов со стороны разволновавшихся людей возникает неприятный ком вины в горле, но он также старается выглядеть как можно приветливее.

— Вот вы где, — невинно подходит к сопровождающим Крис, разводя в стороны руки. Монс ещё раз мысленно отмечает, что юноша смотрится совершенно нелепо в его плаще.

Взволнованная мать тут же обнимает блудного сына и качает головой, что-то чувственно произнося на болгарском языке. Зелмерлёв встречается с её взглядом — как и ожидалось, в нём отражалось лишь жгучее презрение и негодование по отношению к нему. Это заставляет мерзкий холод пройтись по спине шведа, и он неохотно замечает, что глаза Костова и этой женщины внешне во многом схожи. Не в плане эмоций.

Спустя некоторое время, всё ещё сонный Кристиан разворачивается лицом к Монсу и кивает в знак прощания. Его взгляд наполнен пониманием и сердечной, искренней благодарности. Юноша в последний раз всматривается в такие же усталые — как и у него самого — глаза и горько улыбается, лишь одними губами произнося:

_— Спасибо._

А затем исчезает, уходит вместе со своей командой на посадку самолёта, что вот-вот должен взлететь, оставляя Зелмерлёва наедине с самим собой. Будто и не было никакого мальчишки, вызвавшего ассоциации с человеком, которого швед решил начиная с этого момента забыть, стереть из своей памяти навсегда и начать новую жизнь с чистого, не запачканного изумрудными глазами бельгийца листа.

Ещё этой ночью Монс желал иметь возможность купить операцию по вырезанию из сердца гноящейся проблемы. И ведь мужчина даже представить не мог, что всё может быть куда проще. Кто ж знал, что выражение: «Клин клином вышибает», может действительно помочь куда более эффективно, чем какие-то там выдуманные им самим же врачи. Кто ж знал, что этот самый второй клин окажется случайно встретившимся шведу юношей в баре, ради уединения с которым понадобилось всего лишь получить конечный отказ от бывшего и на почве чего разбить свой телефон.

Монс вдыхает тёплый весенний воздух — прах в грудной клетке мужчины рассеивается, наконец-то позволяя ему почувствовать долгожданную свободу.


End file.
